In The End
by TKDgrl
Summary: Miss. Parker and Jarod are married. The Centre is destroyed, but are they really safe?


In the End  
  
Parker watched her husband sleeping and smiled. She was so happy. Her hand slid to her stomach as she thought about the months ahead. In six months she will he holding their child. A hand covered her hand that was on her stomach and the other pulled her head down on his chest.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jarod asked her.  
  
"You."  
  
He looked into her eyes and smiled. They had finally found the happiness that they had been searching for their whole life. His chest tightened at the dangers ahead. Even though the Centre had been destroyed Raines and Lyle were still out there. His arms tightened around his sleeping wife, he would protect her and their child no matter the consequences.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lyle looked at his father. "A little birdie told me that Sis was pregnant."  
  
Raines' head turned. "Get me that child."  
  
"What about Sis and Jarod?"  
  
"Kill Jarod. He has outlived his usefulness. Do whatever you want to to your sister. If she really is pregnant them she has just given me my key to freedom."  
  
Lyle nodded and started to walk away. Suddenly he turned and pointed his gun towards  
  
Raines and fired. "I'm tired of you giving me orders old man."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning Parker walked outside to find Jarod, Sydney, and Broots in an intense conversation, football. She sat down in front of her husband and closed her eyes as he pulled her into his arms. The whole family was coming for Jarod's birthday. While they had been helping the FBI and CIA bring down the Centre they discovered that his birthday was May 23rd.He was only three years older than her.  
  
"ker….Parker!'  
  
She snapped out of her thought and looked at Sydney. "Yeah?"  
  
"I asked when you expected the Major and the boy to be here."  
  
"In about an hour." She said as she stood up to go answer the phone.  
  
"How has she been?" Sydney asked Jarod once Parker was out of range.  
  
"She still has a lot of emotional baggage. It didn't help that when her father was arrested he told her she was a disgrace to her family. When we went through the files we found some tests that Raines had run on her without anyone knowing." Jarod said angrily.  
  
They changed the subject when they heard her walking back towards them. "That was Major Charles. He said that he would be here in thirty minutes." She said before turning back around to go change.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thirty minutes later she walked downstairs at the same time that she saw major Charles' SUV pull up. She walked to the door and stopped, she had always hated family reunions. They always made her wish that her family had been like this. She quickly wiped her tears from her eyes and walked outside. She felt Jarod's hand grab hers and they walked towards the car together.  
  
"Sorry to come early, but I just couldn't wait to give Jarod his surprise." Major Charles laughed as he watched them walk towards him. "Looks like I am not the only one with a surprise," he said gesturing towards Parker's stomach. Parker blushed and Jarod squeezed her hand as they both saw the pride in Major Charles' eyes. She had thought that he would have been angry. Even though he had shown no sign of hatred towards her for her past in the Centre she had always wondered if he hated her. Looking at his eyes no she could tell that she was family. They watched as Major Charles open the side door of the SUV.  
  
"Mom!" Jarod cried out as he dropped Parker's hand and rushed to his mom. Tear ran down their faces as they held each other and cried. Jarod turned towards her and motioned her over to them. "Mom, I would like you to meet my wife Andrea."  
  
"It's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Russell." Parker said nervously.  
  
"Please, call me Margaret. You look so much like your mother. I am so sorry for your loss. She was a wonderful woman and a great friend." Margaret said as she wiped away the tears from Parker's eyes.  
  
A sudden cry from inside the van broke them out of their thought. "Jarod!" screamed Emily as she rushed to her brother. "It has been a long time."  
  
"Miss. Parker!" a teenage boy cried out as he too ran out of the SUV. She turned just as Jarod's clone gave her a hug. Over the boys head her eyes met Jarod' and they shared a smile.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Parker sat on the living room couch listening to Jarod talk to his family. They were ignoring her, but surprisingly she liked it. Suddenly a dark feeling crept into her mind. Something was wrong. The voices were trying to warn her about something, but she couldn't understand them. She got up from the couch and walked to the window. She could feel the others watching her with questioning gazes, before returning to their discussion. Her body suddenly froze in fear. She couldn't breathe. She was suffocating. The voices all-of-a-sudden blasted in her head, causing her to fall on her knees in pain. They were so loud and she couldn't block them out. She vaguely felt Jarod pick her up and lay her on the couch. The voices were trying to warn her about something or someone. The pain increased as the voices became louder. She started thrashing around on the couch as if she was fighting them. Finally she understood what they were saying. Her body relaxed as the voices started to fade. The only word she could now hear was 'Lyle'.  
  
Jarod's heart beat fast with panic. He wiped a cool towel over her head. He was worried about what was going on. In their year of marriage nothing like this had ever happened. He realized once she had fallen that the voices were talking to her. He felt a tear trickle down his face. He didn't want her to be in pain.  
  
"Lyle!" She screamed as her body sat up fast and her head hit Jarod's shoulder. Automatically his arms came around her, hugging her to him. Giving her the comfort that she needed. "Lyle is after us Jarod, and he knows about the baby." She whispered sobbingly into his shoulder.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
An hour later Jarod walked down the steps and into the living room where everyone was waiting. It had taken him the whole hour to get her to relax.  
  
"How is she doing?" Sydney asked.  
  
"She was extremely upset. I got her calmed down and resting now."  
  
"Do you think she was right? That Lyle is really after you guys?" Emily asked softly. Lyle had been in her nightmares for a year after the accident. She didn't want her brother and new sister-in-law to be hurt by that maniac.  
  
Jarod looked her in the eye. "Yes."  
  
"Her sense hasn't been wrong for as long as I have known her." Sydney said.  
  
"Her mother had the same gift. It saved her life plenty of times. Whose Lyle?"  
  
Before anyone could answer a voice spoke out from the doorway spoke out. "My twin brother." Parker replied as she walked towards her husband and sat down in his lap. "The evil monster that…" sobs racked her body cutting off her words.  
  
"Brother? But I thought…" Margaret stopped her words as she thought to think.  
  
"Catherine Parker gave birth to twins, Parker and Lyle. Raines sent off Lyle at birth, but Parker remained at the Centre. They only knew about each other recently, because both Catherine and Mr. Parker thought that he was dead." Sydney supplied the information for her.  
  
Margaret nodded. "That makes since, because if he was alive she was have mentioned him to me." She looked at the surprised Parker. " Your mother and I were very close friends. When the Centre took Jarod she sent the rest of my family and I off so that they wouldn't try to kill us. She loved you very much."  
  
Parker looked into the woman's eyes. Hope build up inside of her chest. "Will you tell me about her?"  
  
"Maybe someday, but right now we need to come up with a plan to stop Lyle."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lyle stared at the computer monitor and smiled. He had found them! He couldn't wait until he had Parker and the child. He shivered in anticipation. He would make sure that she suffered in ways she had never imagined. Raines had been so dumb to think that putting Parker on Jarod's case would be good. With the bond that they had had during their childhood nothing could break it. The Centre kept trying. Making Parker hate him had really helped but when the mind control had worn off disaster had struck. She had gotten Jarod and together they destroyed what was the Centre.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning Jarod fixed everyone blueberry pancakes and they ate outside on the terrace. Breakfast was extremely quiet for having so many people there. Jeremy and Debbie had no idea what was going on. The adults had decided to keep it from them so that it would be easier to protect them.  
  
Jarod watched Parker pick at her food. Last night had been rough on her. She had woken up twice from nightmares, but she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Instead he could only hold her close to him and give her the little bit of comfort she would allow.  
  
Parker stared at her food thinking about all that had happened last night. The truth about Kyle's death came out. Margaret had been devastated. She had told Jarod that it was not his fault and that she still loved him. Jarod had felt relieved. They had been so caught up in the discussion of Kyle's death that they had not noticed that Parker had become pale and shaky when she thought about how she had just let him die. If it wasn't for her then Lyle would have never have killed Kyle. Sydney had looked over at her and told everyone that he wanted to talk to Parker alone. He walked her outside and asked her what was wrong. She broke down and told him her thoughts. She never did that. She always thought of herself as being strong, but lately it was as if everything started an emotional wave that she couldn't control. Most people would blame it on the pregnancy or the destruction of the Centre, but she didn't. She didn't blame it on anything, because it frightened her too much to think that far. The ringing of her phone snapped her out of her self-pity time.  
  
She met Jarod's eyes and held them with her own. "Hello."  
  
" What happened to the usual attitude, Sis? It sounds as if you are becoming soft on me."  
  
"Lyle."  
  
"Correct. So have you missed me? I've missed you. Don't you know that having all of those people around you is dangerous? They might get shot."  
  
Parker felt a chill run down her back. "You here? You watching us."  
  
Jarod's eyed left hers as they both started scanning the green hills.  
  
"Aw…come one Sis. Don't you think I'm smart enough to say out of the open? You shouldn't even try to look. I'm too good for that. I'm am hurt that you thought me so dumb." Lyle sneered.  
  
"Then why don't you come out and face us you hair-brained imbecile." Parker said nodding to Margaret and Charles. They rushed everyone inside and into the kitchen just as planed.  
  
"The barn." He said before hanging up.  
  
She looked at her husband and snapped the phone closed. "He's in the barn. Let's go." She started to walk away but Jarod grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Let go!!" She demanded as she tried to get away.  
  
"No, it's a trap." He whispered into her ear. "I saw movement in the northern woods, he is most likely gone by now."  
  
"We need to make sure." She spit out still trying to get away from him, but only making things worse as he tightened his hold.  
  
"Its to dangerous for you to go. You have to think about the baby." Parker stopped fighting as she realized she could have put her child in danger. "Stay here." He said once he noticed that she had realized what she was about to do. He kissed her hard and passionately before letting her go and going towards the place where he saw the movement.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jarod stared at the tracks on the ground. They went all the way to a large oak tree before doubling back to the house. He followed the footprints. Suddenly something hit him in the back of the head and he lost consciousness.  
  
Lyle sneered in disgust as he watched the pretender fall. For someone so smart he fell into a simple trap. He would finish him up later; right now he had to get to his sister. He snuck to the back of the two-story beige house and snuck in through the basement window. He slowly crawled up the steps and stopped to listen. He could hear voices. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a can of sleeping gas. He opened the door slowly and noiselessly, opened the can and sent it rolling into the room. Five minutes later he walked into the room and smiled. "I guess you guys forgot your gas masks." He joked before walking to the window where he had last saw Parker standing. She wasn't there. Once again he smiled as he glanced toward the steps. He patted his pocket to make sure the drug was in there before walking towards the steps.  
  
  
  
Jarod regained consciousness and spotted the shovel that Lyle had used to knock him out. Parker! His mind screamed as he got to his feet and rushed towards the house. Through the front door screen he saw his family laying passed out on the kitchen floor. Lyle must have used a quick sleeping gas. He quickly ran the numbers in his head to see if it was safe to walk in or not, it was. He quickly scanned the area and realized that Lyle and Parker must be upstairs. He held his breath as he quietly walked upstairs.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Parker held her gun towards the door to her bedroom. She had grabbed it when she heard pans fall and then loud thumps that sounded like bodies hitting the floor downstairs and then someone walking up the steps to her room. Her min went to Jarod and then relaxed once a voice told her that he was on his way. Her body tensed for battle as the doorknob of her room opened and Lyle walked in.  
  
Lyle raised his eyebrow and looked at his sister. "Are you going to shoot your dear brother?" He walked closer as if testing her and smiled when she stepped back into the dresser. "Getting a little soft are we? Raines did, that's what killed him."  
  
Lyle killed Raines! Parker took in this information. "I am not soft," She growled. I just don't want blood all over my nice, clean floor."  
  
"Really, then you won't mind if I do this." Lyle said as he kicked the gun out of her hand and tossed her on the floor. He bent down on one knee and grabbed her hair. She kicked him in the groin and the delivered another kick to get him away from her. She stood up and started towards the door when Lyle's arms grabbed her and slammed her body against the wall.  
  
"Your definitely getting soft, is it because of the child your carrying, or because you think you have found love with the Pretender? Do you even think he can love? What makes you think he isn't 'pretending'?" Lyle whispered in her ear as he slammed her head against the wall for the second time. He gave a little laugh when she cried out in pain.  
  
"Leave my baby out of this." She said in the most threatening voice she could muster. Which, of course, didn't sound as threatening and it used to.  
  
"You're in no position to threaten me." He said before tossing her on the floor. He crawled on top of her and trapped her hands above her head. He had no fixation about her sexually, he just wanted to see her whimper and beg him to save her life. He wanted her to go through the same pin that he had gone through his whole life. He pulled a knife out of his back pocket and held it at her stomach. Her body stiffened and his heart fluttered with delight. She was scared. "I could always kill it right here and then I could watch you suffer. Would you scream for me, Parker? Answer me one question, what happened to the real Parker? The one that would already have had me on the floor wishing I was dead?" He slapped her face, and in the daze of pain she felt someone yank Lyle off of her.  
  
Anger coursed through Jarod's body as he stood Lyle up and delivered a kidney punch that brought Lyle down to his knees. Lyle retaliated by kicking Jarod's legs out from under him, making him fall on his back. They stood up at the same time and Lyle surprised Jarod by quickly doing a front snap kick to Jarod's chin. Jarod flew back, hitting the dresser, and accidentally knocking all the stuff off it. Lyle started walking towards Jarod again when a shot rang out and he fell on the floor. Jarod looked at his wife and realized that she had fired the gun. Her face was pale and her eyes stared unseeingly at Lyle's body. He walked towards her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"It's ok." He whispered as his heart went out to her sobs. He pulled her closer to him when she shook her head.  
  
"No, its not," she gasped between the tears pouring down her face. "I just killed my brother."  
  
He pulled her onto the bed and in his lap. Both were so enthralled in what had just happened that they didn't notice Sydney, Margaret, and Major Charles look into the room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
2 months later  
  
Parker rushed out of her car and went in search of her husband. She found him playing scrabble with Debbie, Emily and Jeremy. She stopped in the doorway and watched. He was truly an amazing man. She had, for the most part, gotten over killing her brother. Her occasional nightmare was always forgotten when Jarod would take her into his arms. Of course, He wasn't the only amazing person. Sydney and her would go for long walks and he would listen to her as she talked. Their bond had grown stronger than before. She even admitted to him that she always thought of him as her father. She also opened up to her about her father's abuse and her feelings of being unwanted and unloved after her mother's death. Major Charles and Margaret constantly reminded her that she was a welcomed and loved member of the family. Jeremy was always the one to count on if she wanted to argue. She even loved to talk to him. He was so much like Jarod. She remembered when he once followed her outside and asked her if she loved him. She had told him of course and wondered why he asked that. He told her that he was confused why she never took Jarod's last name, and was wondering if it was because she didn't like them. She had laughed and told him that it was because it was something she could keep to remember her mother. Ethan came over for visits. They would talk for hours about their memories of their mother. Ethan had been scared to come at first but Margaret welcomed him into her life very quickly.  
  
She quietly walked towards her beloved and snuggled into his arms. Yep, life was truly wonderful. Excitement rose in her throat as she remembered why she had been in such a hurry to find him.  
  
"Guess what?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
"What."  
  
She put his hands on her stomach. "We are going to have twins." 


End file.
